


feels so holy

by ultearmilkovich



Series: abby's fem slash feb 2021 attempts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, au - they get married!, or: sorano gets her pussy ate in the supply closet of their wedding reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: Ultear and Sorano felt like misbehaved children as they gave their event coordinator the slip so they could sneak into a supply closet.
Relationships: Angel | Sorano Aguria/Ultear Milkovich
Series: abby's fem slash feb 2021 attempts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	feels so holy

**Author's Note:**

> happy femslash feb babes!!!

Sorano always looked good in white. 

She was always a vision, but like this, in a wedding dress that flowed and a radiance to match, she was unlike anything Ultear had seen before.

An errant tear slipped from Ultear’s eyes, and she quickly wicked them away, still easily embarrassed by emotion. Jellal, the best man, noticed and chuckled. 

The music swelled once Sorano made it to the end of the pews. Ultear, at the other end, felt choked up with emotion. She was about to marry the woman that she loved, after a life filled with hardships. For both of them, this was a new start. 

Alone, without any parental figure to give her away, Sorano approached her bride. Once she was close enough, Ultear offered her hand and helped her up the steps. 

\--

They had a thirty minute window until they were scheduled to enter the reception area. Ultear and Sorano felt like misbehaved children as they gave their event coordinator the slip so they could sneak into a supply closet.

Ultear, dressed in a sensible but gorgeous slip dress, suddenly hated the voluminous wedding dress on Sorano that she was admiring just earlier. Too many fucking layers, too much delicate lace, too complicated fastenings. She groaned in frustration after groping around for a simple zipper.

“We just wasted 10 minutes looking for your zipper. Guess I’ll just have to wait for my turn after the reception,” Ultead grumbled. 

“Just-- I don’t know, dive under there.” Sorano herself began to scrunch up her skirt made up of tulle and lace and presented Ultear with a small opening. “God, is it wrong that I was thinking of you fingering me while I was walking down the aisle?”

Ultear reddened, thankful that it was quite dark where they were and Sorano would not be able to see the blood rushing under her cheeks. “I can’t wait until we’re alone after this.”

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Ultear’s readily clean hand found its way into Sorano’s sopping scrap of silk she called underwear and gently, expertly rubbed on her clit. Sorano moaned into Ultear’s mouth, releasing hours of pent up desire.

It felt so silly to be rushing like this, especially now that they were married. But as many have said, there was nothing like a wedding that got one stupidly horny. 

“I hate to be demanding--” Sorano began.

“But you will be, anyway,” Ultear pointed out.

“--but can you hurry it up? I really want to come and then fix my hair.”

Ultear grinned a silly grin before getting on her knees. She hiked up one of Sorano’s legs and hitched it on her shoulder, so all of her was exposed, smooth and wet. Immediately, because they had very little time before guests began to worry, Ultear utilized her most skilled tongue and fingers at the same time, knowing exactly which technique would drive Sorano to a peak. Ultear’s longest fingers probed deep into Sorano, her digits doing a come hither motion against the spongy patch that made Sorano cry out.

“God, Ultear… Don’t stop.”

The desperation in Sorano’s voice was enough to make Ultear throb. But she would have to wait. Maybe after the goddamned reception, since she doubted they’d be able to steal away a second time. 

Ultear kept the pads of her fingers rubbing just right against Sorano’s G-Spot, and her lips suctioned on Sorano’s clit. When Ultear utilized both, she felt Sorano’s heel dig into the low of her back. Above her, Sorano bit into her knuckles to prevent a moan from slipping out. 

In the dark, and under layers of tulle, it was impossible to see what Sorano looked like right now, but in Ultear’s mind, she could visualize it bright as day and she wondered, was it possible to feel this madly in love while she was deep in her wife? 

_ Wife _ . That still felt so weird to say. How did she ever become so lucky?

Above, Sorano groaned against her hand and her knees shook. Ultear knew Sorano had reached her peak. She wished they had time to bask in it, but they were on a schedule. And their wedding planner was probably already losing her shit. So Ultear took her finger out and sucked on them before she righted Sorano’s panties and got off her aching knees to control the layers of lace and tulle back into something that didn’t look like it had just seen its wearer get ravished in a closet. Finally face to face with Sorano, Ultear gave her a quick, but hot kiss, which Sorano returned desperately. God, Ultead wished she had time for her turn. 

“Ah-ah. Save it for the honeymoon, hornball. We have guests.” Ultear joked, not quite pulling away, feeling Sorano’s breath against her lips.

“I hate them all. Why did we invite them again?” Sorano said back.

“I don’t know. Ask your mother-in-law.” Ultear checked herself and her bride to the best she could, in almost pitch black. They looked like they had a good time. Maybe they could steal away five more minutes to freshen up in the bathroom. 

“Ready?” Ultear asked.

“No. But let’s go anyway.” Sorano said with a grimace. 

Hand in hand, they stole out of the closet, thankfully avoiding bumping into anyone they knew. When they showed up at the reception area, their nearly sobbing event planner tutted as she fixed Ultear’s bun and finger combed Sorano’s bangs. It could have been worse. 

The upbeat music started as the brides entered the dining hall of the hotel. The waiting guests cheered, oblivious to the ongoings just minutes ago. 

Ultear gave Sorano a secretive smile. They sure started off married life with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> *clenches fists* i wish i was married to ultear
> 
> twt: @ULTEARMlLKOVICH


End file.
